


Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow (Vaggie Cover)

by gamerbot22



Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Angel Dust listens to Mariah Carey unironically, Cuddles, F/F, I love these ladies, Vaggie can’t sing but damn if she doesn’t try, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: Vaggie can’t sleep. Charlie can’t either. It's the perfect recipe for a lullaby.Prompt - Blankets
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow (Vaggie Cover)

“TOUCH MY BODY 

PUT ME ON THE FLOOR

WRESTLE ME AROUND—“

Vaggie growled and pressed the pillow harder against the sides of her head. Angel Dust had been blasting that song for _hours_ now and it was keeping her up. She rolled onto her side and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read in bright red block letters 1:32 A.M.

You know what? It was already morning. Technically. She should start setting things up for tomorrow. Vaggie stumbled out from under her cocoon of blankets. Since she was the manager of the Happy Hotel, she had the best room, and that meant she had her own bathroom, but that still didn't guarantee that it would be anything special. It had one shower stall, one toilet, and a filthy, teeny-tiny mirror/medicine. _'I should_ _clean that..'_ Vaggie thought as she opened the crusty medicine cabinet. She _would_ get Nifty to do it, but Alastor was the one that "hired" her. If Alastor trusted her, then Vaggie sure as hell didn't.  She grimaced at herself in the mirror as she started to brush her teeth. 

After she spat the minty water back into the sink she shuffled out to her bedroom proper. Her room had a small chest of drawers and a vanity that she never used. Normally she wouldn't even pass a glance at the vanity, but now she had to. On the table part of it, in front of the mirror, was a length of thick pink ribbon with a cream white envelope placed delicately on top of it. Vaggie smiled. She already knew that it was from Charlie. She picked up the note and opened it and yep. Called it. It was from Charlie.  
  
  


_ Morning, Vaggie!! <3  
  
I saw that your ribbon got all torn up yesterday after Husk ran over your hair with the wine cart.. So I got you a new one!!! I think it's a little lighter than the old one, but I tried to get it as close to your color as I could!  
  
Love you! Thank you so much for all of your help <3  
  
-Charlie <3 _

There were little doodles all over the page, and the i in "Vaggie" were dotted with hearts. It was so... Charlie. Vaggie pressed the paper to her chest and sighed, smiling to herself. She turned to her chest of drawers and opened the top of it, setting the envelope and note gently amongst all the other letters Charlie had given her/left her over their time together. She liked to keep them somewhere she knew they would be safe, away from the prying eyes of Angel Dust or the furious cleansing hands of Nifty. Vaggie took one more look at the drawer before fastening the new ribbon in her hair, opening her bedroom door, and stepping out into the tall hallway of the Happy Hotel. 

Since they didn't have a cook yet, Vaggie was the one in charge of making food around here. She wasn't great, Charlie could attest to that, but she was decent enough not to burn anything. Unintentionally. As she started to tie up her apron, she flipped through one of the two big cook books she had bought. It was hard to find normal cook books down here. Most of them catered specifically to cannibals, but if you were willing to pay you could get the Good Stuff. Vaggie traced her finger over the table of contents, muttering the different recipes under her breath. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon..." Eventually she just settled on some eggs and shredded potatoes. Partially because it was easy and partially because it was all they had, really. Alastor had used all the meat in the place for that jambalaya last week. Vaggie hated that it had actually tasted good.

Three small potatoes were plucked from the cabinet and half a dozen eggs came from the fridge after Vaggie managed to find a clean pan to cook with. The stove grumbled and groaned before it finally started up with a tiny gas flame. She grabbed an old knife and started to peel the brown skin off the potatoes, tossing them into a little plastic bin Charlie had set out for compost. Now that she thought about it, was potato skin good compost? She'd have to look into it... Or she could just go wake up Charlie and ask her.

She really shouldn't. Charlie had another press meeting tomor- er, today. Vaggie looked back down at the potatoes, weighing her options...

"Charlie?" Vaggie knocked on the door gently, part of her knowing not to wake her girlfriend.  
  


It was quiet for a moment. Maybe two. Then a quiet, sullen voice on the other side whispered "Come in..."  
  


Vaggie knew that voice. "What's wrong, Charlie?" She asked, poking her head in cautiously. Her girlfriend was wrapped up in blankets like a little burrito, only her nose and mouth showing from under the thick duvet.

Charlie sniffled under the blankets and curled up tighter. "I need a hug..." She whimpered, turning to face Vaggie. Her duvet was still in her face, but Vaggie could tell by her tone that she had been crying. Vaggie climbed into bed beside her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend burrito. She held Charlie close and set her across her legs, pushing the blanket back to help clean her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, softer this time, as she tucked Charlie's blonde hair behind her ears. "Did you have a bad dream?" Charlie shook her head, resting against the flat of Vaggie's shoulder. "Did someone say something?" Charlie shook her head again. Vaggie puffed out a cheek as she thought for a moment. She knew Charlie liked it when she made these faces. "Are you worried about the press meeting?"

Charlie finally nodded, hiding her face in Vaggie's chest. "Aw, Charlie.." Vaggie held her tighter, leaning back against the elegant wooden headboard. "You're going to do great."  


"But what about the last one? It was a disaster!" Charlie cried out, looking up into Vaggie's eye. She leaned into Vaggie's hand as she held her cheek, pressing a kiss to her forehead reassuringly.

"It's not with Killjoy and Trench. And Angel is..." she could faintly hear the Mariah Carey still playing upstairs, "a _little_ better. And besides, now we have other people to watch him. He won't make a mess like he did last time."

"I hope so," Charlie pulled away from Vaggie and laid down, throwing the duvet over both her and Vaggie. "But what if Angel wasn't the problem?"

Vaggie laid down next to her, her arm keeping her head up off the pillow. "If you're trying to say that you might be the problem, I'm going to have to prove you wrong."

Charlie felt Vaggie's fingers intertwine with hers as she scooted closer to her. Vaggie smiled at her warmly, pressing a kiss to her forehead softly.

"Will you try..?" Charlie asked, looking up at Vaggie with those big doe eyes of hers.

She sighed, smiling a little wider as she laid down on her back to face the ceiling. "Alright..." she relented, snorting as Charlie snuggled up to her again and wrapping her arms around Vaggie's waist.

_ "Inside of every demon, _

_ is a rainbow. _

_ Inside of every sinner, _

_ there's a shiny smile." _

Vaggie was never great at singing, her voice was dry and it would get raspy if she sang for too long, but Charlie loved every beat, every missed note, and every flubbed lyric.

_ "Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac _

_ is a..." _

She had to think for a second

_ "Jolly happy cupcake loving child." _

Charlie finished for her, her own voice a little dry from sleeping and crying. Vaggie held her tighter around the shoulders and closed her eye.

_ "We can turn around, _

_ we'll be heaven-bound, _

_ with just a little time..." _

_"Down at the Happy Hotel..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I love!!! These girls!!! They’re lovely ladies. Also yeah it' my hc that Vaggie can't cook and Charlie can't drive as wlws they can't each have both


End file.
